In recent times, it has become possible to extrude an elongated strand of meat emulsion and to simultaneously extrude a coating therefore comprised of a collagen material. While this process has certain advantages, one difficulty resulting therefrom is that the resulting coated strand cannot be easily rotated for linking, linked, or conveyed from one operating position to another. Conventional linking devices will not work with such a strand of meat product because this specific strand of meat product is not of sufficient strength and durability.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a storage rack and linker for an elongated strand of fragile meat products which will permit the linking and storage of the completed linked product.
A further object of this invention is to provide a storage rack which is adjustable in its effective diameter to accommodate linked products of different lengths.
A further object of this invention is to provide a storage rack which will permit the linked product mounted thereon to be quickly removed therefrom and quickly severed into a plurality of independent links.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.